Many mobile devices are incorporating multiple radio frequency (RF) receivers, such as amplitude modulation (AM), frequency modulation (FM), and digital video receivers. Digital video receivers include digital video broadcasting (DVB) terrestrial (DVB-T) and DVB handheld (DVB-H). Although these receivers are useful, there are problems with radio reception using the receivers.